stardom_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Contacts
Making contacts in Stardom: Hollywood is highly recommended in the game. It allows you to hire them as co-stars for movies and gain the co-star points for rewards. This also allows you to find soulmates or just have small dates out with love interests, which can lead to engagements, marriage, or even break ups if your fiance or spouse finds you cheating. You make contacts by talking to people around the area. They are usually always in bars and restaurants. You talk to people by tapping on the speech bubble that appears near their head. When you talk to somebody for the first time, you first have the options to either: * network * flirt Networking will automatically make them your co-worker. If you chose to network, you will then have the options to either: * guess their name * introduce yourself You are much more likely to get along with them better if you select "Introduce yourself," but, if you do happen to guess their name right, you tend to get a more generous reward than introducing yourself. But, of course, if you guess their name wrong, nothing happens, except they get mad. It is a risk. If you flirt with somebody, they automatically become a love interest. If you talk to someone with a blue speech bubble with a black star on it, you will get some co-star points when you: * Chat * Charm (costs stars) If you talk to someone with a pink speech bubble with a heart, you will get relationship points when you: * flirt * Charm (costs stars) 'Co-Stars' The main intention to make friends is co-starring. To add a contact to be your co-star, during your filming in a studio, tap on the +contact symbol. Your contacts list will pop up and you can call anyone you want to co-star. You can only co-star with people who are actors/actresses. If you try to co-star with someone who is a love interest to you, they will revert to being a co-worker rather than a love interest and you cannot call them on dates anymore. One Blue Star is equivalent to one co-star point. Co-Star Rewards Rewards may vary depending on the rank of your co-star. 'Real-Life Friends' Stardom: Hollywood also allows real friends to be able to be added to your contacts list. They can be added through Apple, Inc.'s Game Center online multiplayer social gaming network or the social utility Facebook. With your friends on your contacts list, you can call them to co-star with you while filming to gain co-star points. If you happen to run into a real-life friend in the game, you have the option to either: * Say Hello * Give Gift * Nothing Saying hello will give small XP. You can also gift them a variety of clothing and accessories but it will cost cash and stars. To gift a friend, open up your contacts list and tap the red gift button next to your friend's character. It will take to you their wardrobe where you can choose what to gift. Official Stardom: Hollywood Threads Here are some posts from the Official Stardom: Hollywood Forums where you can add friends or post your account name to: *Game Center Contacts *Facebook Contacts Notes Feel free to add your Game Center or Facebook account into the comments below so people can add you or you can add others.